


Newsflash

by Eiichi



Series: College AU Symbrock [6]
Category: Venom (Comics), Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Blow Jobs, Camping, Comfort, Comfort No Hurt, Cuddling & Snuggling, Depressed Eddie Brock, Depression, First Time Blow Jobs, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Oral Sex, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-15
Updated: 2019-03-15
Packaged: 2019-11-18 13:46:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18121763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eiichi/pseuds/Eiichi
Summary: The group goes on a small camping trip, but something about Eddie's behaviour towards Flash is strange.____Newsflash: Author got enough comments about shipping Eddie/Flash, it is a thing now. Sorry for those who don't ship.





	Newsflash

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kitausuret](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kitausuret/gifts), [Cannibal_Wings](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cannibal_Wings/gifts).



**Are you sure we are going to need that?**

Venom huffed disapprovingly and slithered along Eddie’s back while the boy tried to push his favourite pillow inside the too small sports bag. “Of course! What else should I sleep on?” he asked, but eventually just gave up. The pillow was just too big to fit.

**We make a great pillow. We thought you appreciated that?**

“V, you are the best pillow. But also the worst. Last time, you got so bored, you threw me out of the bed because you couldn't hold still anymore, remember?”

**Can’t fall out of a bed when you don’t sleep in one.**

Eddie mumbled a tiny ‘smartass’ while he got up and looked around his room again. Did he really pack everything he would need? Dan and Annie brought their own tent and sleeping bags, while Flash offered to organise the equipment for Eddie and himself. Eddie took the list he had made in class over the last week and went over it again. 

Enough clothes for the weekend, **check.** \- His small bag with toiletries, **check.** Enough chocolate for V? **We should pack more.** “V, I packed enough for a whole week. Also everyone brings food for the evening as well, you won’t starve.”

The symbiote rumbled inside him and Eddie looked over his list again. Apart from everything necessary, he had also packed three fully charged powerbanks. While they had agreed on a no-smartphone-weekend, Eddie had excluded V from this agreement. Everyone could understand how boring it was for the symbiote to be awake while everyone else was sleeping safe and soundly.

**Thank you, Eddie. We won’t keep anyone awake with this game, promise!**

“I know, don’t worry!” After another failed try to squeeze his pillow into the bag, he gave up and looked around a last time. “We are late already… but I think, we got everything.”

They headed down the dorm building and down, where Flash already waited with a rented pick-up truck. The back was loaded with a few bags, two picnic-boxes and a camping-fridge, that seemed to be connected to the electrics of the car. “Wow, who would have thought, you’d be here before Dan and Annie?”, Flash grinned and hugged Eddie close, before taking his bag and putting it away between the rest of the baggage, so it would not move while driving. “Amazing car! If I had known, we had such a big one, I could have brought that pillow with me.”

**“You won’t need it.”**

“He is right! We go camping. Be happy, I brought a tent and a sleeping bag.”

“Wait… ‘a’ tent? I thought you got two?” Eddie asked curiously, not really bothered by the fact. In their planning, he had pointed out that one tent was more than enough for both of them. The less they had to assemble later. “Ah, I figured you were right. I mean… Dan and Annie can share and we can share as well? If that’s okay, we can also stop by my apartment, and I will get the other—”

“Nah, everything is fine. I don’t mind sharing with you, idiot,” Eddie laughed.

**“We shared tighter places to sleep.”**

Before this could get any more awkward, Dan and Annie arrived, and after putting away the luggage, they got into the truck. 

**Eddie?**

Venom seemed to be insecure about something, judging by the way he carefully poked his mind.

“Yeah?” he asked, staring out of the window. 

**You thought this situation was awkward. Why?**

“I don’t know, V, sorry.”

“What did he ask?” Annie asked curiously and leaned back to look at him. She had insisted on sitting on the passenger seat. Dan sat right behind Flash, who was driving, and Eddie next to him.

“Oh? Nothing, just…” before he could think of an answer, Venom manifested himself from his shoulder and showed a toothy grin. Eddie prepared for the worst.

**“We are curious about this event you call… ‘cam-ping’. It seems like a weird concept, after humans spent millions of years to evolve, to build houses and rooms to sleep in, invent ways to turn wood into comfortable furniture that support your fragile human body just fine… Humans escaped the existential threat of sleeping unprotected, just to turn your back to your houses and beds, to sleep in the unprotected nature again. For fun.”**

“The way I see it, it is a way to connect to our roots. You are right, we have all those luxuries, beds, roofs over our head, regular meals. Sometimes you have to leave that behind to appreciate it even more?” Flash suggested and rolled his neck. They had been on the road for about four hours now.

**“You are weird.”**

“And probably exhausted. How about we take a break the next highway service station?” Eddie suggested and after a few minutes, they actually found a stop that also had a restaurant connected to a gas station. Venom sunk back into Eddie before they got out and everyone stretched a bit. “How long until we arrive at the place you suggested?” Annie asked Flash, and after massaging his own neck a bit, Flash answered, “We should be there in about three hours. But a small break would be really welcome; my neck is already starting to feel sore.”

**“We can massage it, if you insist,”** Eddie answered with a dark voice. He blushed furiously and turned away to scold the symbiote.

“Are you crazy? Don’t do that.”

**But that was exactly what you were thinking?**

“Absolutely not!”

“Well, I wouldn’t mind a massage, if you offer it so freely?” Flash grinned and put his hand around Eddie’s shoulders. “Of course I can also return the nice gesture.” 

Eddie didn’t even know why he would react as weirdly as he had, but he immediately ducked away from him. “Uh, yeah! Let’s talk about that when we are at our camping spot, mh?” He tried to cover his weird reaction by grinning widely. “That is a massage you have to earn, big guy,” he grinned and turned around, walking straight into the restaurant, following Dan.

“Eddie, are you… aware how weirdly you behave?” his friend asked and smiled apologetically. “Yeah… I don’t even know why. I mean… Flash is one of my best friends? But,“ Eddie hesitated and threw a fast look over his shoulder. Flash and Annie were still outside, talking about something. “Last week, V pointed out that Flash is getting more and more, uh… physical. I mean, I don’t mind it, but something changed? I don’t know what.”

Dan smiled calmly and nodded. “I think you should try to watch that, until you know… and try not to behave as weirdly. Whatever it is that changed, it might be nothing. And if even Annie and I notice something is off, I am sure Flash already got it too. Or maybe he just likes teasing you.”

Venom crawled out of Eddie’s hem of his shirt and hid under the fabric of his hoodie jacket.

**“We agree. You behave like a silly girl in heat,” Venom whispered, so no one else could hear them.**

Hiding a snicker, Dan shook his head. “V, humans don’t go into heat, you know?”

“And I am not behaving like that…” Eddie pouted and crossed his arms.

“Already got a table for us?” Flash asked, as he appeared behind them with Annie following.

 

When they arrived at the place that Flash had chosen to be their place for the weekend, it was already afternoon. Eddie and Flash started to get the tents assembled while Annie and Dan went to collect some wood for their campfire. “Hey” Flash started, uncharacteristically quiet. “Do you… really not mind? Sharing I mean… Lately you’ve been so jumpy around me. If you are uncomforta—”

“What? I’m not jumpy? And definitely not uncomfortable, please don’t worry… It’s not because of you. I have been feeling weird for a while now,” he admitted, and regret filled him almost immediately as he saw the worry spark up in Flash’s eyes.

“Is everything okay? If there is anything you are struggling with, please always feel free to tell me. Even if I can’t help, I might be able to give some advice at least? You are my best friend. I just want you to be happy.” “I am getting there… Thank you Flash.”   
  
They stood in silence, looking into each other’s eyes for a moment, before a giggle behind them woke them from their frozen position. Annie and Dan had just come back with their arms full of wood and started to prepare the fire and food for the evening. As soon as the tents were assembled around the campfire, they sat down around it and started to bake small balls of dough into bread. A special recipe by Dan that was great for campfire-bread.

**“Let’s put some chocolate into the dough, Eddie!”**

“You can have chocolate for dessert, if you let me eat in peace,” Eddie grinned and softly rubbed the snakelike head that had formed around him and rested on his thigh. Venom purred and occasionally opened his toothless mouth to eat some of the bread Eddie fed him.

**“Tasty! Thank you, Dan!”**

The soon-to-be doctor smiled, his mouth also stuffed with bread. After some campfire stories it was already pitch black around them, so they decided to call it a day. “Should we leave the fire on? It might attract animals…” Eddie asked. He never had been camping. “If no one is going to watch it, we should put it out… It will be warm enough in the sleeping bags, don’t worry,” Dan offered with a tired smile.

He yawned and got his and Annie’s bags from the truck to change in the tent, and Eddie smiled as Flash got their bags as well. “Thank you! Such a cavalier,” he teased and poked Flash in the side. Flash nearly dropped one of the bags, but with both his hands occupied, he was pretty much helpless.

“Oh? Are you ticklish? Nooo…” Eddie grinned mischievously and poked him once again. “I’m not! Ha— Ah! Stop that, you little tease!” he growled and walked a little faster to their shared tent. “Sleep well, don’t kill each other, yeah?” Annie laughed from inside their already closed tent. “Good night, everyone,” Dan yawned, while Flash and Eddie got in their tent. 

It was way more spacious than he would have guessed from looking at it, and he settled on his side of the tent, pulling his bag to his feet to get out his sleeping clothes. With only Venom sharing a room with him, he usually slept either naked or with boxer shorts, but he didn’t really want to be that kind of weirdo. While changing into a sleeping t-shirt and his knee-length jogging trousers, he shot a quick look at Flash.

Was he really going to sleep without a shirt? Damn… He really looked good. 

**You admire his body a lot. When we are at the gym or in the showers. He** **_is_ ** **really good-looking by your measurements, Eddie.**

The boy really had a hard time not to react to that, but he did not want Flash to worry any more than he already did. “Sleep well, Flash,” he whispered and crawled into his sleeping bag, after preparing the phone, so that the light would not bother anyone when Venom felt like playing with it. “Nighty. Don’t let the bugs bite ya,” Flash answered and turned off the camping lamp inside their tent.

 

It did not take long for Eddie to realise, he probably would not be able to sleep here. Not with how cold it was, the sleeping bag barely helping. And especially not with Flash’s perfume or whatever filling the air inside of their tent.

**Wake him up! He can keep you warm.**

“Not gonna wake him up, silly. Can’t you do that, V?” he all but whispered back. Venom turned away from his game to softly bop the tip of his face against Eddie’s nose and then swirled a few tendrils around his shoulders, before returning to the game. “Not really helpful, you know?” he complained quietly and blindly reached for the phone to tab on the screen, just to create some chaos.

**Stop that, nooo, Eddie!**

“Can’t sleep, huh?” a soft huff behind them got Eddie’s attention. “Ah, Flash, sorry. I didn’t want to wake you.” He listened to the rustling of sheets, assuming Flash just had turned around. Not that he could see anything in the dark. “You didn't. It’s too cold to sleep,” Flash mumbled and seemed to shake a bit. 

“Yeah, I wonder how Dan and Annie can sleep so soundly.”

“Body heat." Flash’s voice indicated his deadpan face, as he offered this solution. “You know… we can try that? We got a long day tomorrow, we should get some sleep,” he continued and Eddie didn’t really know how to respond.

**Sounds like a smart idea!**

“Uh… Yeah, why not? Seems like a good solution.” Before Eddie could think things through, the sheets next to him rustled again and suddenly he felt a strong arm next to his head, while Flash leaned a little over him. “You gotta make some space in there,” the quarterback huffed with what sounded like a grin, as Eddie remained still. “Oh! Yeah, I- yeah…”, Eddie stuttered and slided a bit to the side, opening the sleeping bag a little, so Flash could crawl inside. 

It was actually… surprisingly roomy in the bag? Was it meant to be for two people? As soon as Flash had settled comfortably, he carefully put an arm around Eddie's hip, as if he was fearing to scare off a small animal. “Are you fine? With that I mean…?” the taller one asked and Eddie could only guess what face Flash was making. 

“Uh yeah… it's quite comfortable,” Eddie answered shyly. Since when did the quarterback sound so… insecure? 

**Has a lot to lose, Eddie. Scared he'll lose you.**

//What? Why would he be afraid to lose me?//

**You are afraid to lose him too, if you admit you like him.**

//Now you are just being a smart ass. Of course I like him, he is one of my best friends.//

**You noticed, how he is looking at you. Not a friend. More.**

Eddie's heart skipped a beat and he didn't even notice, that he held his breath. 

//V, what are you saying… //

**You are afraid… Afraid to lose us? Why?**

//V, I love you. We are boyfriends I would never want to trade you for another. I swear, whatever you think is-//

Eddie's heart trumped so hard against his ribcage, it almost hurt. He knew, he was about to have a panic attack, felt how Flash suddenly hugged him a bit fiercer, held him closer and softly fondled with his neck hair, probably to calm him down.  **Stop.** As soon as the symbiote felt him listen again, he went on. 

**We don't understand. Why would you think, we are upset? We don't think, you want to trade us and we love you too. You also love Flash, why does that upset you so much?**

Venom felt genuinely confused about this. “Hey, you are shaking, if you are uncomfortable with that, I can…”

“No, Flash… it's okay… I'm just, uh, cold," he lied. Flash immediately reacted by tucking him in with the sleeping bag even more and pulling him closer. “Eddie… I really like that, y’know? Uhm…”

**“We like this too. Eddie is just too shy to admit it.”** "V…” Eddie hissed and bit his lower lip. 

He was so confused. He was in a relationship with Venom, he was not supposed to feel that flustered by being pressed against that warm, hard and muscle packed body. He should not feel the urge to touch him, to explore how it felt to touch those muscles. Especially should not breath in his scent like a drowning man gasping for air. 

**Why not?**

//Because I love _you_.//

Without making a sound, his lips moved according to his thoughts, as he pushed them to Venom. 

**We know. We love you too, Eddie. Flash does too! Why…**

Eddie felt Venom ramping through his thoughts, desperate to find an answer, that would answer his question, that would help him help his host and suddenly he found it. 

**Jealous. Eddie thinks we get jealous? Why would we? We love you and you love us. If Flash loves us too, that's great, more people to care for Eddie!**

The symbiote seemed to take pride in his conclusion. 

**We know how you feel deep down, but we also know of your desire for Flash. There is nothing wrong about it. And should he make us sad, we will have a delicious snack.**

At that Eddie couldn't keep it in anymore and burst out laughing. Flash joined him, but asked confused, what Venom had said. “He called you a snack.” Flash nearly choked on his laugh and gently pat where he could see the symbiote opal eyes. “So… You are not angry? Or… Panicking?” Eddie shook his head. 

**Be honest. You trust him.**

“To be honesty, a bit confused… the reason, why I'm jumpy around you is… I don't know how to say it without ruining everything. But.. I feel like something about the way we deal with each other changed.”

Flash was silent for a moment. That moment was enough to make Eddie wanting to run out of the tent if it was not for Venoms tendrils to hold him down. “I thought you noticed. I'm sorry if that makes you uncomfortable. But… I think I kind of like you. More than friends.” Wait. Friends. Plural? 

“I never wanted to get in between you or Venom, I really respect and like you both so much. I'm sorry.”

**“We like you too.”**

“You said… More than friends?” obviously the software that ran Eddie's brain had crashed just in this moment leaving him slowly progressing what he had heard. 

“I did. I like the both of you.”

**Kiss him.**

Eddie was frozen in place, not by the cold but by his brain not being able to understand, what was happening right now. Instead of kissing Flash, as Venom demanded, he felt a hand in his neck, a finger at his chin, slowly lifting his head. A finger or maybe a thumb traced over his chin and up, until it found the edge of his mouth. And then he felt Flash leaning in, pressing his lips on Eddie's, kissing him so tender and soft, as if he was scared to accidentally crush him. 

Was it normal to feel like the world was spinning, even if he could not see anything in the dark? The kiss took Eddie's breath away and after a moment, just when Flash was about to pull back, he returned the kiss, leaning against the broad body in front of him. He felt a shiver going through Flash’s body just before the arms pulled him closer, felt the warm hands tracing down from his shoulders down his spine, to the seam of his shirt around the hip. Flash carefully pushed his shirt up and hesitated. Eddie could feel the other boys heart racing against his chest. 

“Is that okay for you?” Flash whispered again. After he didn’t react to Eddie’s nod, he whispered a soft “Yeah” and Flash pulled the shirt over his head, then immediately covered the free skin with his warm and big hands. Venom rippled under his skin, seemingly enjoying their actions.

**Eddie, this feels good.**

 

“Mhm,” Eddie agreed, busy with kissing Flash, who just grinned against his lips. He already knew, Venom was not bothered by his host being busy and probably talked non-stop.

“What did he say?” asked between two kisses, before he moved lower to kiss the side of Eddie’s face, then his chin and trailing further down placing small kisses. “He- mmh- he likes this too”

“Good.”

Flash kissed his neck slightly above where the shoulder started and sucked at the skin. Eddie couldn’t describe how amazing it felt. He had always thought, Venom was the only person who could get him so aroused, but Flash was on a pretty good way in doing so.

**Better than us?**

//Not better… equal… different.//

Flash bit down on his skin, not hard, but enough to make Eddie gasp and press his hand firmly against his mouth to stop himself from moaning.   
  
“F-Flash!” The blonde grinned smugly against his skin. “Not the quiet type, mh? You’ll wake Annie and Dan up like th-ouch!” Flash only laughed more at how Eddie had tried to hit his shoulder, but the angle was so weird, he could not really put any force into hitting him.

Eddie shuffled a bit in the sleeping bag and suddenly froze, when he felt his leg brushing the bulge between Flash’s legs. The other boy seemed to be painfully hard. How did he still manage to play that cool? Eddie felt like he was melting here and now, being torn apart and put back together by those tender but heated touches and kisses.

“Y-You are…”   


“Hey, I’m only a man…” Flash answered flustered and hushed backwards in defence but Eddie held him at the hip, fingers brushing against the seam of Flash’s shorts. “I'm… too,” he whispered and felt his face heat up even more. He still felt so incredibly dizzy. Was this really happening? **“Why did you stop?”**

“V…” Of course his symbiote had to decide this was the perfect moment to speak up. The soft rumble of his voice next to his ear was not really helping Eddie do become less aroused. 

 

Flash leaned forward and instead of kissing Eddie, he kissed the space between Venoms big opal eyes that shined a bit in the dark. “You want us to keep going?” the blonde asked and stroked over the black skin, surprised to feel Eddie shivering next to them. Did he feel what Venom felt? That would make sense, since they shared a body. Flash never had given it too much thought but he just had guessed that when they were separated, their nerve system was too? 

**“Yes… Please keep going.”**

Of course he wanted to go on, this was what he had dreamed if the last few weeks. What he had gotten off to more than once. But it was not his decision to make. He wanted Eddie to feel safe. Venom moved and he felt the warm mass brush his arm, as the symbiote stretched to nuzzle against Flash’s neck, rubbing against his jaw. He cupped the head in his hand and massaged him with his thumb. 

 

Eddie could feel the touch and smiled, leaned in to accompany his symbiote, cuddling closer to Flash, to kiss his jaw. “Do you want to go on?” Flash asked him and Eddie nodded. “Not… All the way, but yeah. I feel comfortable with you.” Flash smiled against his cheek and softly pushed Eddie backwards, bringing himself over the the slightly smaller boy. Again his lips were captured by Flash and he felt the warm hands on his body again, first grabbing his hips and then slowly trailing down, taking the pants with them, until they were both left merely with their boxers. 

“Your skin is so soft…” Flash whispered against his cheek and kissed Eddie's ear softly biting down on his earlobe, sucking it, while his hands pushed up Eddie's legs. Now he had better access, Flash cupped his arse with both hands, massaging the flesh with strong but tender movements, slowly and controlled. Eddie wrapped his arms around Flash’s neck and rested his legs on the other boys back, pulling him closer. He closed his eyes and for a moment only enjoyed the feeling of Flash’s lips on his skin, tickling, tiny kisses down his neck. 

He felt the grin on the others lips right before he bit down again, not as hard as before, but enough that he could not help the silent moan against Flash’s ear, trailing his fingernails down Flash’s shoulders. Flash stopped his movement for a second and whispered a curse. “You will make me go insane…” Flash mumbled. 

Passive until now, Eddie pushed him up and pulled himself into a sitting position. Shyly he touched Flashs chest, feeling the firm skin against his fingers, as he tried to convince himself of what he wanted to do now. 

**Do it. He will enjoy it.**

//What if I'm bad at it?//

**Just try.**

“Eddie?” Flash asked. Obviously he had hesitated a bit too long. “Sorry, it's just… I have never been with a boy before… I never did anything like this…"

“Like what? We don't have to do anything you are not comfortable with, ‘kay?”

“Yeah… Just… Tell me if you don't like it…" Eddie leaned forward and kissed Flash, his left hand on the broad shoulder, grounding him while the other hand reached down, tracing the fingers over the damp fabric, before he carefully pushed it down. Flash held his breath and didn't move, letting Eddie decide on the pace. 

Carefully he took Flash’s already half hard cock into his hand and gently massaged it. He really wanted to try and pleasure Flash with his mouth, but from here he did not know where to start. 

**Where would you like him to start, if he would do it to you?**

That was actually a good advice. Venom rippled proudly under his skin, as much into all of this as the boys as well but he seemed to understand, that they needed to find their pace before adding a third party. “Could you… uh… Lie down?” he whispered and Flash nearly stumbled over the sleeping bag trying to lie down as fast as possible. “Do you really want to? Uh, you don't have to, but I'd really like it-”

Eddie shut him up by pressing his free hand against Flash’s mouth. Why was the other suddenly more excited and nervous, than Eddie himself? Eddie had always imagined Flash barely able to save himself from girls who wanted him to fuck them. “Don't wake them,” Eddie simply whispered and leaned forward to kiss him. Flash shifted a little under him, getting more comfortable. 

It took all his courage to slowly slide down, caressing Flash’s upper body on his way down. He was not used to be the active part, but it was not as easy to say who was the active part when you shared a body with your boyfriend. Flash rested his hands on Eddie's shoulders without pushing him, as Eddie kissed the soft curly hair on Flash’s lower stomach. 

**Why does he have so much hair there?**

//Maybe he doesn't like to shave there? People have different preferences on their body hair, either way is good.//

**Then why do you shave? You are always cutting yourself…**

//I like it better when I'm shaved?//

The symbiote rumbled softly under his skin, while Eddie kissed the muscular thigh and rubbed the other with his hand. The accelerated breathing from Flash indicated his growing arousal and gave Eddie the confirmation, that he did it right so far. He carefully took the hard cock into his hand, while he supported his weight with his arm next to Flash. Eddie placed a kiss on the tip and felt the muscly body under him tense a bit. 

Leaning down, he placed small kisses down the cock until he reached the base Flash’s, while stroking the full length with his hand and nipping carefully at his balls. “Mm… Eddie, yeah,” Flash moaned Eddie could tell how hard it was for him to keep himself from moving. Encouraged he took the tip into his mouth and licked over the tip. He moved slow, but not as insecure anymore, as he took Flash deeper into his mouth, testing how far he could get.

**Tastes so good!**

Eddie pulled back a bit and started to rub him with one hand additionally again, while playing with the tip, pushing back the loose skin a bit and sucking only on the vulnerable part of the tip. Flash’s hand in his hair was pulling harder, but Eddie could not bring himself to mind. It actually felt good with his own growing desire. “Fuck, Eddie,” 

 

Flash moaned and he could barely stop himself from pushing Eddie further down again. Instead his hip started to move in tiny rhythmic thrusts. Right, when he thought, he could manage to enjoy this a bit longer, something hot spilled over his dick and covered it in a heavy and slick mass, throbbing around his skin. When it occurred him, that Venom just had joined his host in giving him the time of his life, he couldn't hold it back anymore. He came with another thrust and could have sworn his vision went all white for a second. 

Flash sat up and his hand found Eddie's shoulder in the dark, pulling him into a hug, before he realised, that Eddie was probably covered in his- “Oh shit, sorry!! Wait, I'll get you a tissue or something”

He felt bad for not giving a warning at least. Instead of answering, Eddie swallowed what was in his mouth and giggled a bit. “Why are you sorry? Isn't that… What we wanted to achieve?” Flash grinned and ran a finger over Eddie's nose and cheek, noticing that he was not dirty. "Wait you swallowed it?”

“Uh, shouldn't I? I figured it was cleaner that way," Eddie shrugged. “Well girls usually don't swallow, I was just surprised,“ he laughed. 

**“We are no girl. And it tasted good.”**

“V!!!” Eddie's red cheeks seemed to glow in the dark, when Flash leaned forward and pulled him into a passionate kiss, tasting himself on Eddie's tongue. 

“Damn it, you are amazing…” Flash pulled him closer again and turned around with Eddie, all but shoving him back into the covers of their sleeping bag and pulling his boxers down in one practiced swipe, before kissing him again. He really had no experience with boys so far, but Eddie didn't either and still had the courage to do it, and wonderfully so! 

“F-Flash?” Eddie whispered and he looked up, only to see darkness. “Yeah?” he asked.  


“Y-You don't have to do the same… I'd… um like you to hold me?" Flash immediately got up and lied down next to Eddie. The slightly smaller boy cuddled next to him and gasped heartedly, when Flash took his cock into his hand, rubbing the slick that had been on his tip over the skin. He kissed Eddie and felt his thrusts into the fist, pumping him up and down. Eddie moaned into his mouth while he pawed his chest. 

 

**You are so tense. Just enjoy it!**

Eddie relaxed into Flash’s touch. It was so foreign to be touched like that, if not by Venom. But this didn't come close to what Venom felt like. Different but. Not bad. Equally nice, just different. His fingers were restless on Flash’s skin, drawing patterns and sometimes digging their nails into it. Way too soon he felt like he was going to pass out soon, the feeling just too much. 

“Flash, I can't…”, he gasped and Flash just reassuringly hugged him closer, whispered “Come for me Eddie,” and kissed him again. Eddie's whole body tenses and he had to press a hand against his mouth, when he came, spilling his come all over Flash’s hand and on his stomach. Instead of pulling away immediately to clean them, Flash softly kissed his temple and caressed his shoulder, softly ran his clean hand over his body.

Eddie would have never in his life imagined, that the boy who used to leave nothing but scars and bruises on his body would now treat him like the most fragile treasure in the world. He couldn't feel any safer than cuddled up against Flash’s broad chest and feeling the black mass of Venom hugging his shoulders and squeezing him a bit. “Don't move, I just need to…”

Flash didn't finish his sentence, as he leaned over him to grab something. He could hear him opening something. “What are you doing?” he whispered and nearly jumped on his feet when something cold and wet pressed against his stomach. “Ah sorry! I'm just cleaning up… I didn't think the water was this cold.”

“Sure you took water and not some liquid nitrogen? How is that so cold?” he complained but couldn't hide a laugh. Who would have thought, Flash the playboy and pussy magnet Thompson had such a soft spot on aftercare? 

**“We will warm you up. “**

While Flash carefully cleaned them and then tucked both of them back into their sleeping bag, Venom’s warmth pulsed through Eddie's body. “Wait, you can do that? Why didn't you do than when I was freezing to death earlier?”

**“We wanted to cuddle with Flash.”**

Eddie huffed in defeat while Flash just kissed his forehead. “Such a good alien boy,” he yawned and pulled Eddie closer, before both of them fell asleep. 

 

The next morning they woke up, still naked but comfortably nested in the heat of their sleeping bag, Venom was lying next to them, busy to highscore another game. “Good morning,” Flash grumbled and shifted, as he noticed he was basically burying Eddie underneath him. The only answer was a tiredly mumbled complain and he felt Eddie's hand weakly pressing on his hip, so he just moved back to where had woken up. A satisfied huff came from Eddie. 

Ten minutes later, the smaller boy was seemingly more awake and shifted beneath him. 

“Morning… we should get up…”

“We don't have to. Dan and Annie seem to be asleep still.”

“But I have to get up…”

Flash understood and moved, so Eddie could get up. The other boy grabbed some pants and pulled them over before he left the tent, walking a few footsteps away. He rolled over to lay on his back and smiled. He had finally admitted his feelings to Eddie and instead of ruining their friendship they had created something wonderful and new. From outside their tent he heard Annie and Dan getting up. 

“Morning Eddie! Nice shorts,” Annie greeted Eddie and when Flash pushed himself into a sitting position he could see that Eddie's pants still remained on the tent floor next to him… But Flash’s own pants were missing. “Uh… Uhm…”

Grinning, Flash simply put on his other pair and left the tent to greet the group. “Morning,” he basically beamed and while Eddie seemed to die here and now, Annie lost it completely. 

“You two are adorable,” she laughed and Dan had to cover his face with his hand to hide his wide grin. “As if you are any better! Dan is even wearing your shirt… “ Eddie pouted but couldn't hide a smile. 

**“Hungry.”**

Flash grinned widely and he thought for a second that he had never seen Eddie happier. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading this!
> 
> I originally didn't want to post another OS before the sequel, but I liked this idea so much. I already finished the first two chapters of the sequel and will probably post in a few days! Stay alert <3
> 
> Yes, Eddie+Flash will be a thing in the sequel as well. I am really sorry for everyone who doesn't ship it.


End file.
